


Jeremy is a FREAK

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Smut, big hot, michael does some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: GAY





	Jeremy is a FREAK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HenceNothingRemains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenceNothingRemains/gifts).

> This is a joke don’t come for me

Jeremy was say "mm squip ur pee pee is taste good"

Squippo says "I'm gonna nUt"

Mich ael walk in he says "wut hte fUCk are u doing"

Oh no, jeremy in trouble. He cry. "I'm s-sorry senpai" he say and blushing.

Michael frown. "Why u do this to me"

"I"

"I thought you LOveD me" sadness

Squid is like "hi I'm StILL hEre"

Jeremy go "fuk u michal" he keeps succ

michel does some gay shit then pull out a gUn and sHOots squippy

Gasp!! It make Jeremy nut

"Wow jerm u a freak" Michael say "let's get mARrieD"

"Yeet"


End file.
